The present invention relates to medical technology, including implantable devices. More particularly, it relates to an implant with a surface structure, in particular to a transcutaneous implant with an orientated structure on a surface thereof, which improves the ingrowth characteristics of the implant, and to a method for producing such an implant.
Implants are known which are inserted completely or partially into a body, wherein—for example in the case of an inserted port body—a region or portion of the port body protrudes out from the surface of the skin. This often results in problems with the surrounding skin growing onto the port body. Inflammations often form in the border region between the surrounding skin and the port body, which spread along the inserted port body into a patient's body. This is at least unpleasant for a patient, and leads to the port body being badly fitted and to a high risk of infection for the patient.
A device for promoting wound healing is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,641, which consists of a biologically tolerable material and is bio-degradable. This device is used on a wound for wound healing and comprises a surface structure which serves to orientate a desired cellular growth and can be bio-degraded during or after the application, i.e. absorbed by the patient.